StarCrossed Lovers
by Bra-Kayla Luver4eva
Summary: He was a city boy. She was an island girl. What more could they be then Star-Crossed Lovers?


**Hi everyone! Here is a little one-shot I thought of while my mind was lost in the Hunger Games. If you have read the book or seen the movie then you know the nickname for Katniss & Peeta is the Star-Crossed Lovers which is where I came up with this from. I hope you like it!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**No One's POV**

She was an island girl. He was a city boy. When he arrived in Kinkow with his twin brother, their worlds crashed together. He always wanted to do something related to technology or something that reminded him of where he came from. She always wanted to go surfing or take a walk in the jungle. After his first week on the island the two were beginning to get along and were trying to find something in common with one another. Finally after much debating over a few weeks they were able to settle on surfing and listening to music. Once they were able to get along and be able to do things they had in common the two then began to hang out a lot and became extremely close.

The boy was a co-king of the island with his brother and they were always getting in trouble. The girl always had to either bail them out or help them make the mess. Even though he was a trouble maker the girl still liked the raven-haired king, but what she didn't know was the whole time she was crushing on him he was doing the same to her. When the kings returned with the sister ruby the girl was happy the king was alive and well. The second time the twins messed up by challenging Hibachi to surfing for Shredder Beach she had her dad help the two boys. She couldn't help but admire how cute the king was when he was in his swimsuit for the competition. That time, when the boys won she was extremely happy for them.

As they began to know each other more and more over time the girl and the boy continued to fall for each other without the other person knowing that it was happening. Everyone could tell the liked each other except for the two people themselves. The feelings kept growing during everything that happened. When the girl was turned into a mermaid, it was the boy who cared for her the most and who carried her across the castle threshold, as he was a king and only he or his brother could give her back her legs. Other times, such as when the kings' aunt and uncle visited and the boy had been stung by the waka-waka bug and his head was a pumpkin, when he said that she could be a part of the family if she played her cards right she had asked him to stop talking because she knew that if he continued talking like that she would spill to everyone that she liked him as more than a friend.

Another time, such as during the Harvest Festival, when she found him in the dungeon singing and told her his story she couldn't help but love him even more. Once he got up on the stage and started to sing she couldn't help but fall in love with his voice as well as him. When the twin kings were invited to their high school prom it took everything the girl had to say no to the boy king she loved. In the end when she left with her dad because the kings ran off so they could go to their prom she was happy that she was able to dance with the boy king at his prom, considering how she had to go to her prom with a zebra. As they had danced the night away she had wished that during the slow dances that they would have kissed.

Other times, such as when he had been about to leave with his brother to go back to Chicago after giving the throne to Lanny and he gave her the bracelet, she had promised herself to always keep it close because it was the last thing he had given her before he left. However, even when he came back after he and his brother saved the island and defeated Zadoc she still kept the bracelet on.

When the boy had won the hunt against her father she had only turned him down because she didn't want her crush to ask her out in front of all those people, not because he had humiliated her dad. Sure, that was part of it but she didn't mind about her dad because he needed some common sense in his head anyways. She had to make a reason to deny the boy so she came up with the first thing she could. Another time when the boy was going around as Sirocco, when she didn't know it was him, she only fell for the masked bandit because he reminded her of the boy she was crushing on. When he had been revealed to her and that it actually was the boy she liked she had been overjoyed but just couldn't show it.

The time when the girl had become sick because of the Waka-Waka bug and the boy had saved her from the illness by facing his fear she fell in love with him even more than she had already, if that was even possible. When the boy had turned into a sleep ninja another time she thought it was cute when he would give her little presents even while he was asleep and in ninja mode.

During the time when the twin kings had to go through the king trials when Mikayla was stuck inside the boy she didn't mind even if she acted like it did. Another time when her ex came back she found it quite funny that her crush was actually jealous so she had played along with her ex so that maybe her crush would finally crack and confess to her that he loved her just like she had always pictured him doing in her dreams.

At Christmas when the kings helped to make everyone's day special and her crush held up the mistletoe she had wanted to kiss him but couldn't do it in front of all the other people so she instead kissed him on the cheek and gave him a hug. After he had written that poem for her the one time after he had banned the poetry himself she found it really sweet. Everything the boy did made her fall for him even more.

Another time, such as when the boy had gone on the date with her archenemy from the Nanju Tribe she had been jealous but had also feared for his safety so she of course left to help him immediately. Finally at the end when he had said he was going to pay more attention to what he likes and dislikes she couldn't help but be even happier.

When she had the dream about almost kissing him when the double moons came she lied to Candis. It wasn't her first dream about him like that. She had dreamt before about them kissing in the rain or running away together or just enjoying one another's company. After she had kissed him to break him from the spell that the evil king had placed on him she lied again when she said she did it for her country. During the kiss she had felt sparks but wasn't ready to admit it yet.

A few weeks went by after that till one night she was out patrolling when Candis cornered her in the jungle to see if she would admit she liked the boy. When she had hesitated Candis had quickly jumped to conclusions by saying that she would never date the boy because he was too immature and could never grow up as long as he was on the island as king. What she didn't know was that the boy himself was listening, having decided to tell the girl that night he cared for her, but when he heard this he immediately felt extremely sad and upset she didn't like him the same way he cared for her. So he had decided to leave the island so that when he returned he could be exactly what she wanted and they could be together forever.

The boy had then headed home and packed everything before writing a quick note explaining why he was leaving and to wish his brother good luck ruling the island. He felt back for leaving his brother but his feelings for the girl were too strong to be able to be ignored. The next day, however, the girl was terribly upset that the boy had left, especially because he left so he could be what Candis had thought she wanted him to be.

Now, with the two separated, what more could they be then Star-Crossed Lovers?

* * *

**Finished! I hope you guys liked it!**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


End file.
